Cherry and the Great Mouse Detective
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on an RP in mid March. Cherry and Katie visit the fair and get their fortune told, however, it leads to an adventure in 1800's London and must help a little girl named Olivia Flaversham be reunited with her kidnapped father from the evil Professor Ratigan.
1. Chapter 1

"I never been to a fair that wasn't in my hometown..." Cherry smiled to Katie, they were going to have a good time tonight with fun, games, and rides. "Do you guys have cotton candy and giant teddy bears?"

"Yeah, of course we do, Nee-Bear... You think we're uncivilized?" Katie says, joking at the question.

Cherry chuckled as they walked along the fairground as she played with the band around her wrist. "I usually go on the ferris wheel first, but if you have somewhere specific you want to go, we can..."

"Can we go and check out Madame Serim's fortune-telling booth?" Katie asks, grinning.

Cherry looked over, shrugging. "Why not?" she smiled a bit. "I saw a psychic once at Ripley's Believe it or Not... She was an animatronic named Zelda."

Katie giggled at the thought of animatronics. She then led Cherry off into the gypsy's tent.

* * *

Madame Serim sat at her crystal ball. Cherry and Katie walked in.

"Um, hello?" Cherry called quietly. "Madame Serim?"

"Come in, dears, come sit there." Madame Serim says, pointing to the two seats.

Katie sat in one, smiling. Cherry nodded and took a seat in the other, crossing her legs slightly to get herself comfortable.

"You came here looking for fun... Many adventures you have had... Many more to come." Madame Serim says.

Katie blinked. Her eyes widened behind her glasses.

Cherry blinked, the fun part was obvious since they were at the fair. "Yes..." she whispered.

Madame Serim grinned coyly. "An adventure will be coming, sooner than you think... Katie and Cherry." she says.

Katie leaned in. "Really?" She asks.

"L-Like what?" Cherry asked. "W-W-Where? When?"

Madame Serim looked at them. "You want to know, even if you would lose something?" She asks, coyly.

Katie bit her lip, but nodded.

Cherry looked concerned about that. "Yes, do tell us, ma'am..." She gave in, though nervous about what they would lose in order to find out.

"Now~" Madam Serim grinned and blew some powder into their faces.

* * *

Katie closed her eyes, gasping as it felt like they were being surrounded whirlwinds and everything went dark. The next she heard was a voice of a child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a new lady here!" The child gasps.

"A new lady?" a male voice with a slight Scottish accent was heard. Footsteps were heard coming closer as his voice sounded close like the child's. "Oh, Miss... Ye must have had a bad fall... Are ye okay?"

Katie opened her eyes slowly, blinking. "Ow..." she whimpers.

The child, a little girl mouse, looked up at her father. "We have to help her, Daddy!" She gasps.

The man mouse did his best to carry Katie. "We should get her into a bed... She probably had a nasty fall."

Katie looked at the male mouse. He looked familiar. "Hiram Flaversham?" She asks, confused.

"Do you know her, Daddy?" Olivia asks.

Hiram looked down. "She doesn't look very familiar... Have we met?" He asked, a ltitle confused himself.

Katie realized her blunder. "Oh, my friend brought a toy from you for her son... She told me about you." she explains, wringing her paws... wait... Paws?! She gasped as she saw her hands were now paws.

"Are ye alright, ma'am?" Hiram looked concerned with Katie's over reaction about having paws.

"Oh, y-yes, I-I thought I lost my bracelet." she says, showing the said bracelet. She was in a Victorian dress and corset too.

Olivia smiled softly. "Daddy, she can share my bed with me!" Olivia chirps.

Hiram looked down to his daughter with a smile. "Only if it's okay with Miss..." He drew it out, in order to learn the girl's name.

"Day... Katie Day." Katie smiles softly.

Olivia smiled happily.

"Lovely name, well ye know my name," Hiram smiled. "Do ye know of my daughter, Olivia?" He asked, putting his paw down on his daughter's shoulder with an everlasting friendly smile.

Katie held out a paw. Olivia forewent the paw and gently hugged Katie.

Hiram blinked, but he smiled fondly. "Well, that's a good sign... Do ye like mouselings, Miss Day?"

"Aye." Katie agrees with a smile, not able to help her Scottish side coming back out.

"Ye came at a good time too," Hiram smiled. "Olivia's birthday is comin' up."

"Aww how old will you be, wee one?" Katie asks Olivia.

"I'll be five-years-old." Olivia smiled.

Hiram smiled proudly. "I just know this will be a Happy Birthday... Ye have a guest to come too, Livie."

Katie smiled happily. Olivia grinned happily, climbing onto Katie's lap.

Hiram smiled. "Would you mind watching her for a moment? I have to finish Olivia's present." He asked, knowing how tempted Olivia would be to take a peek, but maybe Katie would keep her busy.

Katie nodded and hugged Olivia gently. Olivia giggled and hugged her back happily. Hiram smiled, he went to his private office, due to being a toy maker, he was going to make Olivia very special birthday present. He was sure he hadn't seen Katie before, but he just went to work. Katie played with Olivia and told her a story.

Soon Olivia was asleep, her tail curled around her, and her paws clung to Katie's skirt tightly as she was curled up on her lap. Hiram took a little longer than he anticipated, but at least it was done and ready for tomorrow. He then quietly went to check on his daughter and guest, smiling as he saw Olivia was peacefully asleep. Katie was asleep sitting up. Her paw was resting gently on the girl's side to keep her from falling, her glasses almost falling off her nose.

Hiram smiled fondly, he kept Olivia's present hidden and decided to let his daughter and guest sleep. He sighed as he went to his room to get some sleep of his own and looked to a portrait of a mouse woman who looked very beautiful and a lot like an older version of Olivia. "Hyacinth, I really wish you could be here... But our little girl is growing up... I miss you... Good night..." he smiled sadly to the picture, stroking it gently, wanting to embrace the mouse woman in it, but she was gone now, he then went to get some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry could hear a male's voice asking if she was okay.

Cherry coughed a little and looked around. "Huh? Where am I...?"

The male turned out to be a rather portly looking gentleman. He was checking her pulse and looked at her, offering a soothing smile.

Cherry rubbed her eyes and her glasses looked a little dirty, she didn't fully see he was a mouse yet. "What happened...?"

"I don't know, ma'am... You just suddenly stumbled out and collapsed." the male mouse says.

"Oh, gosh... I must've had one of my fainting spells..." Cherry removed her glasses to clean them a little and put them back onto her face. "Look, I-" She then realized she was talking to what she thought was a 'giant mouse' because he was her size. "Whoa..." she whispered, not wanting to offend him for calling him a giant mouse.

The male tilted his head. "Oh my, please forgive me... David Dawson, field doctor at your service." Dawson introduces.

Cherry blinked. "Well... Nice to meet you..." She still felt odd as she felt something tingling and saw she had a tail. "What the!? How long has that been there!?" She just realized she was a rodent and no longer a human.

Dawson frowned softly and checked over her, testing her pupils as he checked for concussion.

Cherry rubbed her head. "I must've passed out worse than I thought..." she chuckled nervously. "What day is it?"

Dawson gave her the date. She was in Victorian times.

Cherry's eyes widened. "1897!?" It was then she realized she was dressed prim and proper, due to the Victorian Era. At least her dress wasn't pink and fluffy, but black with hints of blue, her favorite colors.

Dawson nodded. "Come on, dear." he says, gently helping her up.

Cherry was still overwhelmed, but she followed Dawson, she guessed she would have to go with this. Dawson helped her into a hammock.

Cherry got comfortable, rubbing her head. "You don't have to do this... I must find my 'sister', Katie..."

"Where did you last see her?" Dawson asks.

Cherry wasn't sure what to tell him, but she sighed. "This is gonna sound crazy... But we went to see this psychic woman... We were together and then... I don't know... I just woke up without her in the middle of nowhere."

Dawson looked at her a moment, trying to process that.

"I know, it sounds weird... But it's true..." Cherry sighed, not sure what else she could say.

Dawson merely patted her shoulder. "Get some rest, dear, we finish the journey to London tomorrow." he says.

Cherry blinked. "I guess it is a little late..."

Dawson left her to make herself comfortable. Cherry flopped back. Was this some kind of strange dream? When she was ready for bed, she got comfortable in the hammock the best she could and decided to get some sleep. Dawson went back to his own hammock. Cherry found the hammock more comfortable than she thought she would and started to fall asleep. "G'night..." she murmured before officially falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Got special guests in this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Katie awoke to see Olivia sitting there, staring at her. "Mornin' sunshine." she smiles.

Olivia smiled. "Hello, Miss Day." she grins.

Hiram went to get breakfast together before opening up the Toy Store for incoming mouse children or parents wanting to give something for their little ones. Katie got up, stretched and used a bit of the water to wash her face, hands and behind her ears. Olivia picked out a cute little dress and asked for Katie's help a little.

* * *

Of course, being mice, Hiram made a cheese based breakfast, he hoped Katie wouldn't mind. Katie came down, led by Olivia. She smiled at the cheese platter. Olivia giggled happily and pulled Katie to the table.

"This may not be the home-cooking you're used to, Miss Day, but I hope you enjoy it." Hiram told their guest as he got a plate for Olivia.

"Aye it's grand, thank you, Mr. Flaversham." Katie smiled.

Olivia got Katie a seat, then sat in her own.

Hiram served up breakfast, he then took a seat with them and happily ate with them. "Happy Birthday, Livie." he smiled to his daughter.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Miss Olivia." Katie smiled.

Olivia looked happy. "Thank you Daddy, thank you, Miss Katie." she says.

Hiram smiled. "Yer growin' up fast, Livie... Five-years-old, soon ye'll be old and wrinkly like me." He told her, though playfully and teasing about his own age.

Katie hid a giggle, but smiled. "We don't get old and wrinkly, sir, we get wisdom," she replies, only joining in the joke. "Right, Miss Olivia?" She asks.

Olivia wasn't being rude as she joked too. "She's right, Daddy," she giggles. She then couldn't help, but add. "But you're not old and wrinkly anyway, Daddy." she smiles.

Hiram chuckled. "I always heard 'women are wiser'."

Katie smiled softly. Olivia giggled and looked happy. Hiram finished his breakfast and waited for the 'ladies' to finish. He smiled at them and felt like this was just the perfect day so far. Katie finished hers, looking relaxed. Olivia finished. She knew Katie wasn't really her mother, but it felt like they were a proper family.

"I hope that tickled yer tummies." Hiram chuckled as he cleared their plates happily.

Katie nodded "Aye, thanks." she smiles.

Olivia helped by taking her own plate. Hiram smiled down to Olivia as he went to clean up the dishes. Katie tidied the table a little. Olivia smiled back. Hiram hummed, he decided to close the story a little early today because of his daughter's birthday, he was also thinking of maybe making Katie into an assistant for when he would sell to families on business days. Katie hummed a gentle song as she tidied. Olivia tugged on Hiram's trouser leg.

Hiram hummed, then looked down to his daughter. "Oh, hello, deah."

Olivia looked at Hiram. "I don't think Miss Katie has a home around... Can she work here, Daddy?" She asks.

Hiram thought for a moment. "Well... I don't have a problem with it, and it'd be nice to have another helpin' paw around here..." he smiled, agreeing with her to have Katie work with him. "Only if it's alright with her."

"I'll go ask her, Daddy." Olivia smiles cutely.

Hiram chuckled. "Go right ahead, sweetie."

Olivia skipped hard and was heard asking Katie.

Katie looked at the girl and smiled. "Aye, I'd like that." she says softly.

Hiram smiled fondly. Olivia squealed happily and hugged the woman. Katie chuckled, hugging her back. She wondered about her 'Nee-bear', but was confident they would find each other.

* * *

Dawson woke Cherry by knocking on the door.

Cherry flinched a bit. "Yes?"

"Miss, are you awake?" He asks gently.

"Oh, yes, I'll be out in a minute, Mr. Dawson." Cherry replied.

Dawson was heard standing, waiting. Cherry got her hair neat and made sure her clothes weren't so wrinkled, and she stepped out of the room she was sleeping in. This being a mouse thing would take some getting used to even if she always wanted to be one as a kid, part of a phase she was going through.

Dawson smiled. "Good morning, Miss..." he trails off.

"Cherry," the new mouse girl replied. "Cherry... Brie..." She thought she might make up a new last name for her mouse identity and thought of her original last name and cheese at once, so Brie.

Dawson took her paw and tried to be gentlemousely by kissing the back of it instead of just shaking it. Cherry blinked, surprised, then remembered where she was and smiled a bit, flattered, she had a small giggle.

Dawson blushed a tiny bit, but smiled back. "Lovely name." he smiles.

"Thank you." Cherry gave a nod.

"Would you like a spot of breakfast before we get the carriage to London?" Dawson asks, nervously.

"Oh, yes, please, Mr. Dawson." Cherry used her manners the best she could.

Dawson smiled and led her to the dining room.

Cherry followed as she looked all around, this place looked a bit fancy from what she was used to. "Do you travel the world, Mr. Dawson?" She asked as she followed him.

"Wherever her majesty's army takes me." Dawson nods.

Cherry looked puzzled, there was even a Mouse Queen? "Oh?" she asked, interested.

"Well, where it took me, I'm retiring now... but yes, I was a part of Queen Mousetoria's army." Dawson explains.

"What did you do?" Cherry looked over to him.

"I'm a doctor, mostly of surgery though." Dawson smiles.

"Wow," Cherry sounded impressed. "I guess you've saved lives, huh?"

Dawson looked shy. "I-I guess." he says, humbly.

Cherry smiled, she then grew eager about eating once her stomach growled lowly. "Oh, excuse me..." she chuckled a little nervously.

Dawson chuckled and they had some cheese crumpets.

Cherry had never heard of cheese crumpets, but they were so lovely and amazingly delicious. "These are awesome." she praised.

Dawson smiled.

Cherry finished, but she had to sit a moment and allow her food to digest. "Thank you so much, sir." She was still worried about Katie and wished she could contact her 'Katie Kat' somehow, but couldn't.

Dawson smiled gently, then looked soft. Cherry finished some of the drink she was given to let her food settle as she sat with Dawson. Dawson sipped on his tea.

"So, you have a carriage?" Cherry asked, she had to wonder what would pull it since they were mice and wouldn't be able to ride with horses.

"No, we'll have to catch a human one." Dawson says.

"Oh." Cherry felt silly then, that must have been common sense for a mouse.

Dawson chuckled. Cherry smiled, she continued to sit and talk with him until they would need to go.

Cherry finished off her drink. "Is it time to go then?"

"Just enough time to grab something to read." Dawson smiled.

"I'll get the plates." Cherry offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, dear." Dawson says.

"I insist." Cherry replied with a smile.

Dawson shook his head, though he personally didn't like it, they were in a public place though and the servants would need to do it. Cherry blinked, not realizing there were servants about, so she offered to save him the trouble. Dawson looked with a small smile to her though.

Cherry shrugged with a smile. "I suppose I'll wait for you then?"

"Come with me, we'll get you something too." he says.

"Oh, alright." Cherry smiled, then stood up from the table again, going with Dawson.

Dawson led her out. Cherry followed, even if it wasn't much of a day, it still looked very dark and foggy out, much to her liking. Dawson smiled.

 _'I could get used to this...'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Dawson got a newspaper and let her look for a book. Cherry looked at the book, very curious of it, she then opened it and started to read, though she would rather read it on her cell phone, she grew to love books again once she read this one. Dawson got it for her. Cherry adjusted her glasses so she could read the book by the little light she had. Dawson read his paper.

Cherry started to read the book, she again would rather read it on her phone, but in the late 19th century, she couldn't, but she grew interested in the book the more times she turned the page and felt gripped. Dawson smiled, almost fatherly. Cherry smiled too, she just hoped Katie was alright wherever she was.

After a bit of dishes, Hiram opened up the Toy Store for incoming mouse families. There came a rather big family, there was a mother, a father, and their three children, an older girl, a middle son, and a baby daughter. Olivia brought Katie over to help with them. Katie tried to help the best she could.

* * *

Hiram smiled. "I know this may be a bit hard at first for ye, tryin' new things can be a challenge, but I'm sure ye'll do fine, Miss Day."

The mouse boy with his family looked anxious to get into the store, but his mother tried to keep him patient. Katie nodded, smiling.

"I wish ye luck though." Hiram promised, then he opened the door.

The mouse boy rushed in as soon as the door was open.

"Fievel, please, no running inside!" his mother scolded.

Katie smiled fondly. Olivia looked at Fievel. Fievel laughed, but then stopped as he saw Olivia, he looked slightly drawn to her. Olivia smiled and waved.

Fievel blushed a little. "Um, hello..."

Olivia smiled. "Hello, my name's Olivia Flaversham." she says.

Fievel smiled. "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz."

Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Can I interest ye in anything special?" Hiram asked the Mousekewitz family.

"Vell, I think it vould be good if Yasha had a doll to play vith as she is growing," the father replied, gesturing down to his youngest child who looked like she was old enough to walk and talk now. "Tanya is getting too old for toys, but sadly, ve don't have any of her old toys to give to Yasha anymore..."

Katie looked at the young mouseling, then quickly around the store. She grinned and went off. She picked out a rag doll, something safe but durable. "How about this one?" She asks.

The girl's parents looked down. Yasha came a little closer, she wanted to reach and touch the doll with a small smile. She seemed to have loved it already. Katie allowed the girl to gently touch it, to see. Yasha stumbled a little, but fell gently on the floor to hold the doll, she hugged it instantly.

"Girls and their dolls." the father smiled.

"Girls alvays love their dolls." the mother added.

Hiram smiled, plus that was good assisting of Katie. Yasha giggled as she hugged her new doll.

"How much?" the father asked.

"Just two pieces of silver." Hiram told the other male mouse gently.

Mama and Papa Mousekewitz paid for the doll as Yasha giggled and hug it.

Tanya looked like she had a million other places she would rather be right now.

Katie looked at Tanya and smiled. "How old are you?" She asks, smiling.

"I'll be 12 in a month or so," Tanya looked to her. "Next year though, I'll be an adult. Mama and Papa said so."

"Oh, yes... a big girl... I bet you would like a big girl gift, huh?" She asks, glad this was the only family in right now.

"Big girl gift?" Tanya looked curious.

Katie secretly slipped her bracelet off. She then made as if she pulled it out of a pocket. She showed the girl.

Tanya looked to the bracelet, her eyes glowed. "Oh... This is very lovely!"

Katie put it on the girl's wrist, smiling.

Tanya smiled. "Oh, Mama, Papa, could I have it?"

Mrs. Mousekewitz looked. "That doesn't belong to you, Tanya..." she said, nearly firmly.

Katie looked at them. "My gift to her." she smiles softly. She showed her wrist gently.

"Oh... Okay." Mrs. Mousekewitz softened a bit.

Tanya giggled.

"Ve better get going, I start work soon, thank you so much for the doll, Mr. Flaversham and..." Mr. Mousekewitz turned to the new mouse woman.

"Day," Hiram answered for his new assistant.

"Miss Day," Mr. Mousekewitz smiled. "Sorry to rush off like this."

Mrs. Mousekewitz picked up her youngest child and the new rag doll.

* * *

Fievel seemed to really like Olivia. "You talk different... Where are you from? My family's Russian."

"Scotland." Olivia smiled.

"I never been there, what's it like?" Fievel asked, very interested, he knew what it was like to travel the world, even if he had never been to Scotland himself.

"We're here, silly." Olivia giggles.

Fievel felt sheepish around Olivia now and was sad that they had to leave now. Katie smiled and waved gently.

Olivia looked sad too, but smiled. "Come and visit~" she chirps.

"I-I promise, I will..." Fievel waved to Olivia, then quickly caught up with his family.

"Thank ye, come again!" Hiram called as the Mousekewitz family left, he then smiled. "Good job, Miss Day... Ye handled that one really well!"

Katie smiled at Hiram. "Well, I couldnae let the wee lady away with nothing for her becomin' an adult soon." she says.

Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Aye..." Hiram nodded, he was then wondering what it would be like once Olivia would get to be that age. Would they still have a good bond between the two of them since the disappearance of Olivia's mother? Would she resent him? He had to wonder, but enjoyed his little girl while he could.

More mouse families came into the Toy Store as it was getting close to the early closing time Hiram told the last customer, he wanted to spend a nice chunk of the rest of the day with his birthday girl. Katie helped and also kept Olivia entertained. Olivia adored Katie.

"Olivia~" Hiram called gently as he closed the shop for the night. "I would like to see ye in my workshop when yer ready." He then went to the back room, he was going to give Olivia her surprise.

Olivia took Katie's hand and led her through. Katie smiled and went with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a small rocking horse on the table as Hiram went to get the surprise. He then came, with his hands behind his back. "I haven't given ye yer present yet," he smiled to his daughter. "Are ye ready?"

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Olivia had said. She then looked at her father with wide eyes. "You got me a present?!" She asks happily.

Katie smiled, she loved this bit, but was worried what would happen after.

"Close yer eyes," Hiram told his daughter. "No peekin~"

Olivia giggled, closing her eyes. Katie smiled, helping cover the girl's eyes.

Hiram came closer and gently put a pink package on the table in front of Olivia. "Open them." he told her gently with a smile, this wasn't just an ordinary pink package.

Katie uncovered the girl's eyes. Olivia looked at it and gasped. The package opened up to reveal a pink rose bud with a knob on it. Katie saw the key and wound it up for the girl. Olivia gasped as it turned out to be a dancing doll.

Hiram smiled, he hoped she liked it. However, there was someone evil outside the Toy Store, stalking the Flaversham family during little Olivia's birthday. A crash was heard. Katie held Olivia. Olivia looked scared.

"Stay in here and don't come out," Hiram told his frightened daughter. "Katie, keep her safe." He got Olivia and Katie into the closet and shut the door, hopefully this would be all over soon.

Katie nodded. Olivia tried to get out. The evil person struggled with Hiram. Hiram was trying to fight against this stranger, but found he wasn't able to. There was paint everywhere with disorganized toys, and soon enough, Hiram was taken away from the toy store. He had fought against an evil bat, but the bat had won and taken him. Katie helped the girl once it was quiet.

"Daddy? Daddy?! Daddy, where are you?!" Olivia calls out.

* * *

Cherry kept reading her book until the carriage would stop for her and Dawson. Dawson was reading a new newspaper. Olivia was crying in a shoe. Katie was hugging the young mouse. The carriage finally stopped. Cherry noticed this, she quickly looked down to her book, memorizing the page number and chapter she was on, then closed it. Dawson climbed off, helping Cherry off and opened his umbrella. Olivia had made Katie borrow one of her mother's dresses and coats, to keep her warmer. Katie hugged the little mouse, keeping her warm.

Cherry gently took his paw to get safely down. She looked around as she could've sworn she heard something. "I hear crying..."

Dawson nodded and followed the sound. Cherry and Dawson went along. When they came closer, they found Katie holding the poor mouse girl Olivia for the loss of her father.

"Oh, my..." Cherry looked very worried for the poor girl. She didn't recognize Katie yet.

Katie rocked the girl. Olivia cried softly.

Dawson looked at them. "Are you alright?" He asks.

Katie looked over. "D-Do you kn-know a Basil o-of Baker street?" She asks, sniffing from a bit of cold.

Olivia held out the newspaper clipping.

Cherry didn't think that name sounded familiar, but Baker Street did. "But, where are your parents?" she asked the poor girl in distress.

Dawson looked.

"M-My father's missing... Th-That's why we need to find Basil~" Olivia manages, then starts to cry again.

Katie hugged and rocked the young mouse.

"H-Hey now, it's okay..." Cherry tried to calm them down. "I don't know who Basil is, but I'm sure we'll find him..." She looked back to Dawson. "Do you happen to know where Baker Street is?"

Dawson nodded. "This way." he says.

Olivia clung to Katie. Katie followed, wearily. Cherry went with them to find this Basil of Baker Street.

* * *

The group walked over, there was a tall home above which belonged to the famed human detective, Sherlock Holmes, who was now playing his violin. The mouse group went over to Basil's door though and knocked on the door. Dawson waited. Katie held Olivia's hand.

Cherry looked over before the mouse opened the door. "We haven't been properly introduced... Who are you two?"

Dawson looked.

"Olivia Flaversham and Katie Day." Olivia says.

Katie nodded, sniffing again.

"Katie...?" Cherry sounded surprised.

Katie looked surpised at Cherry.

Cherry blinked. "Katie, it's me..." she whispered to her 'Katie Kat'.


	5. Chapter 5

A mouse woman in blue clothing opened the door. Dawson started to speak to the woman. Olivia went down and led Katie in. The woman was named Mrs. Judson, she was telling Dawson that Basil was very busy.

"Well, you see, it's not me for me it's for the girl and the lady..." Dawson trails off.

Olivia had pulled Katie inside and was looking around from a single spot.

"Oh, my you poor dear!" Mrs. Judson rushed to Olivia, removing her hat and coat with a friendly, nurturing smile. "You must be chilled to the bone... I know just the thing, while I get these dried, let me fetch you a cup of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets." She then left the room, still smiling.

Cherry followed inside as Olivia was in a large chair. Dawson followed inside too. Olivia smiled a little. Katie had apologetically handed Mrs. Judson her coat. She sneezed softly, blushing under her fur.

"Oh, I think you could use some tea too." Mrs. Judson said to Katie as she took the older girl's coat.

* * *

Cherry looked around this area, it looked like a fitting detective's office, a smoke pipe, magnifying glass, and books.

"The villain might've slipped this time, but I still have him!" a voice called, but everyone saw no one new.

Dawson looked around, then to the door. Katie squeaked and held Olivia gently. Olivia blinked.

The door opened to reveal a different mouse about light brown furred in a dragon robe, holding a gun in his hands, which startled everyone. "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"Whoa!" Cherry ducked down to avoid getting shot if this was a mad mouse. "Who do you think you are!?"

The mouse looked to her and the others in the room. "I am Basil of Baker Street."

Dawson looked.

"You're Basil?! Please, me and Katie need help!" Olivia says.

Katie stood, watching amused slightly. This bit was always funny.

"Can't talk right now," Basil ignored the little mouse girl. He randomly took a dart out from his robe and he hit a board that was over his shoulder and he hit the bulls-eye.

"You don't understand," Cherry spoke up too. "This little girl's had some trouble-"

"Hold on!" Basil delayed.

"Man, for a rich guy, he's poor in manners..." Cherry scoffed.

Dawson frowned, trying to get Basil to listen. Olivia tried too. Katie just watched, amused. She wondered if she should offer to help or let it pan out as normal.

Cherry glanced over to Katie. "Enjoying the show?" she asked with a joking smirk. She hadn't seen the movie as much as Katie, so she sometimes forgot certain things that happened before they were involved.

Katie nodded, smiling amused. Cherry shrugged and watched a little too, this was actually kind of funny. Basil asked Dawson if he could hold onto the gun, but what really got Dawson's attention was that Basil referred to him as a doctor.

Dawson noticed the gun was pointed to his head and shoved it back to Basil. "I say... How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" He asks.

"Surgeon to be exact," Basil smirked at him. "Just returned from military duty, am I correct?"

"Yes... By Jove, how did you know?" He asks.

Katie started to mouth every word about the reasoning. Olivia was still trying to get Basil to listen.

Basil explained how he knew, he may not had been there and just met everyone, but he knew all of that. No wonder he was a top detective. He then looked to Cherry and Katie, having strange senses around them and came toward them. "You two... You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uhh... Well..." Cherry wasn't sure what to say.

Katie shook her head, grinning. Thay was all she would give away. 'Deduce us~' she thinks, teasing.

Olivia watched with Dawson.

Basil came close by the girls. "You girls are from a former life, you were safe in your little homes and ended up here in a place you don't even know... But you were separated..." He concluded.

Cherry blinked. "How do you know so much, Mr. Basil?"

"It's elementary, my dear," Basil replied, he then instantly got his gun ready and started shooting at the pillows, making feathers fly.

"What is going on here!?" Mrs. Judson cried as she came out of the kitchen. "My good pillows!"

Katie hid her face behind her paws, sneezing a couple of times. Olivia had been pulled to safety by Dawson.

"Bless you..." Cherry said to Katie, those were awful sneezes.

Basil was sending Mrs. Judson back into the kitchen after the poor mouse woman was in a frenzy over her pillows. "Now, I know that bullet's somewhere..." he muttered, looking around for it.

Olivia came over, holding it out to Basil. Dawson checked over Katie a little. Katie crossed her arms slightly.

"Thank you, Miss-" Basil thanked her, he may have known a lot about Cherry, Dawson, and Katie, but he actually didn't know the name of the little mouse girl.

"Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham." she says.

Dawson watched. Katie put a paw on Olivia's shoulder gently, he was rude to her.

"Whatever," Basil continued to hush her. He then went to examine the bullet, it seemed very important to him. He sounded very thrilled, but was quickly disappointed. "No, no, no, **NOOOOO!** Drat, another dead-end!" he lowly growled. "I almost had him in my grasp!"

Cherry was wondering who he meant for a moment, but then remembered the iconic villain of this story: Padriac Ratigan. Basil sighed, feeling defeated, he decided to play a little violin.

"Now will you listen to Olivia?" Cherry asked since Basil wasn't so focused on one little thing right now.

Olivia explained what had happened. Katie stroked the girl's head softly.

"Young lady, this is not the time for this," Basil sighed as he continued to play his precious instrument. "Surely your mother knows where he is."

Cherry actually knew what Olivia was going to say next. "She doesn't _have_ a mother!"

Basil kept playing, but that was enough to actually make him listen to Olivia. "Uh... Well..." he then tried to get tough again. "See here, I have no time for lost fathers!"

Olivia glanced at Cherry. "He wasn't lost he was stolen!" She huffs.

"By someone with a peg leg." Katie says softly.

Basil's eyes widened. "Did you say... Peg leg?"

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

"Was it a bat?" Basil sounded very interested now.

"Yes." she replies.

Katie pulled Olivia closer gently, as Basil got a bit intense at this bit.

"You know him?" Cherry then asked.

"Know him?" Basil chuckled. "That bat is known as Fidget happens to be the ploy of the exact villain in my experiment, the horror in my every, waking moment. The nefarious...RATIGAN!" He pointed to a picture of the fat rat man hanging above the fireplace.

Lighting flashed. Katie looked, looking both scared and intrigued.

"He's a genius," Basil continued to those who didn't know Ratigan. "A genius twisted for evil, the Napoleon of crime!"

Katie tried not to sing the song.

"He's that bad?" Cherry asked.

"Worse!" Basil continued in a frenzy. "For years, I've tried to capture him, and I've come close... So very close... But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner in London is safe while Ratigan's at large... Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting as we speak?"

Cherry went with Katie to comfort Olivia, this must have been a little scary for her. Katie stroked Olivia's hair fur. Olivia snuggled up to her, smiling softly at Cherry.

Cherry blinked, then smiled as she looked down to Olivia. "Hello there..."

"We mustn't waste time," Basil told his new comrades. "I'll fetch transportation for us."

Katie smiled. She then looked at Basil. Oh, they were going to meet Toby. Olivia then went to the window and screamed. Fidget screamed too and ran off.

"Oh, honey, did something scare you?" Cherry gently asked Olivia before they went off.

Katie noticed and gasped. "It's him." she says.

Dawson ran with Basil. Fidget managed to escape.

Basil ran. "Quickly, Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose!"

Cherry had Olivia close, she recognized the bat. "It's...Digit? ...No, no, Bridgette...?"

"Fidget." Katie says.

Dawson followed, but merely found the hat.

"That was my next guess." Cherry said.

Basil was with Dawson, Fidget was gone, but there were tracks from the bad bat left behind. He felt he was closer to Ratigan now. Katie nodded. Dawson held out the hat. Basil took everyone back to his place.

* * *

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, dear..." Mrs. Judson soothed Olivia. She smiled reassuringly to her, but glared at Basil for scaring her and ignoring her lately.

Katie watched Basil. Olivia went to hug Katie.

"The scoundrel's quite gone." Dawson reported.

"Ah, ah, ah," Basil waved a finger. "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer." he told Olivia.

"Flaversham!" Katie and Olivia said together.

"Whatever," Basil shrugged them off again. "Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get Olivia's father back?" Cherry asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Basil replied calmly, then blinked as he looked down to see Olivia hugged him for saying that, he then tried to get her off. "And quite soon if I'm not mistaken," he continued. "Now, hurry along, Dawson, we must be off to Toby's!"

Olivia was now back in her coat. "Where are we going?" She asks, piling her pockets with cheese crumpets.

Katie put her own coat on and subtly moved the violin off Basil's chair. Dawson looked at Basil. Basil went to an end as Sherlock Holmes and Watson were talking.

Cherry was impressed that Sherlock Holmes was really there, but she kept on track and followed the fellow mice. Basil was calling for this Toby they were supposed to meet.

"Who's Toby, Mr. Basil?" Cherry asked. "Is he going to give us a ride?"

"Exactly." Basil grinned to her.

Olivia stood with Dawson and Cherry. She giggled as Katie went ahead, looking excited. Katie was practically bouncing as she went ahead a little with Basil, after making sure Olivia was definitely okay. She was so excited.

"Ah, here is now." Basil grinned.

* * *

Everyone looked to see a rather large basset hound show up, of course, since they were mice, he looked like a giant.

"Ladies and Dawson, Toby, Toby, Ladies and Dawson." Basil introduced the dog to the new mouse women.

Katie giggled and started to hug Toby's nose. Olivia was hiding. Cherry was a little nervous, but she came to the dog. Toby smiled down to Katie, giving her a lick though. Katie rubbed his nose gently, giggling. Toby seemed to naturally like Katie and smiled to her. Katie whispered something to Toby. Telling him to find the darling Olivia. Olivia was under a footstool. Toby raised his large ear for that and he went off to find the girl, his nose to the ground, sniffing about like a vaccum.

"I'm not sure about riding him..." Cherry sounded scared.

Katie hugged her friend. "Hey, don't worry, I'll help both you and Olivia." she smiles.

Olivia peeked out at Toby.

"Very well, we must all get going," Basil proclaimed, but looked down to Olivia. "Except for you, Miss Flamsheer."

"Flaversham." Dawson helps correct.

Katie held Olivia too her. Olivia looked up at Basil.

"Either way, she's not coming with us." Basil folded his arms.

"Come on, this is for her, why can't she come?" Cherry asked. "How can you say no to a cute little face?"

"Young lady, you're not coming with us and that's final!" Basil said sharply.

Toby ended up taking Cherry, Katie, Basil and Dawson on his back, Olivia was then able to go, despite Basil's protests. Olivia was clung to Basil. Dawson ended up on Toby's tail. Katie was making sure Cherry stayed on. Cherry held Katie tight as they went along. Basil was the only determined and excited one as he held Toby's collar like a horse's reigns as they went along. Katie had a grin on her face. Olivia clung tight to Basil. Dawson was trying to keep on Toby.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby had dropped them off at a place that did not seem familiar. Basil inspected it and showed them a secret way in and they were inside this place. Cherry tried to figure out what it was, but saw giant toys. This must have been the human equivalent of Flaversham's Toy Store. There was even a giant porcelain doll that appeared rather eerie at this size and stature.

"These toys seem so big at this height..." Cherry whispered.

Basil came from behind the doll's legs. "Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin, so please, doctor and ladies, be very careful."

Katie held Olivia's paw. She giggled as Basil pushed a Chess piece. Olivia looked around curious. Basil looked just as well as a spy as he looked about the ginormous toy store. Cherry looked around and kept careful when they had to climb up a ladder, she wasn't really good with heights. There were scary sights at this sight such as the clowns and a mini marching band. Basil took out his magnifying glass and found tiny footprints.

Olivia stood in the way at one point. Katie looked around from where she stood. Dawson looked slightly overwhelmed from the giant rocking horse which looked just as big as a real horse to him. Basil murmured as he noticed that the clockwork was missing from certain toys. Perhaps that could be a clue of some kind. There was a scribbled to do list by Katie's foot.

Katie looked down at it and picked it up. "Basil." she says, softly.

Basil looked focused, having his back turned to her. "Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I've found a clue~" she purrs.

Basil looked interested until a bunch of random music box toys were going off and even rolling around. There was a Dumbo the elephant toy spinning its head as it blew bubbles around them, which seemed to be a distraction. Also, in the corner, there was a gently rocking baby carriage toy with lullaby music. Olivia went wandering off. Cherry looked around, then saw Olivia going. She decided to follow the girl, in case she got into any trouble. The baby carriage was covered as it gently rocked with the music and a tiny pink bonnet was visible from under the covers.

* * *

Olivia went to look in the baby carriage. When Olivia pulled back the blankets, the evil bad, Fidget was revealed to be under the covers and grinned wickedly with a frightening scream for her. Olivia screamed. Fidget took both the two girls that were together. Katie looked worried and ran ahead. Cherry yelped as she was kidnapped with Olivia by the evil bat.

"Olivia and Cherry!" Dawson gasped.

Basil ran with Dawson and Katie to get Fidget for taking away their friends. They had to run back away though as a big tambourine was going to run them over if they ran that way. Olivia struggled in the bag. Fidget tried desperately to escape. Katie looked worried and tried to get them back. Basil and Dawson landed on an Around the World mat and tried to run away from the doll coming down for them and got away, only for the doll to smash its face against the table.

Katie ended up trapped in a toy bird cage. Dawson was stuck to the wall because of a jousting knight's sword. Basil looked to save them, but his head was crashed against cymbals and he stumbled by a bunch of marbles, but he fell and landed into them, making the marbles go forward, hitting Dawson and Katie. Katie squeaked and rubbed her aching head. Katie and Dawson would have to wait, as Basil got on a bouncing horse as Fidget tried to escape. Luckily the horse seemed to get higher with every bounce and he climbed up blocks and a toy tower to stop Fidget from his kidnapping heist. Cherry and Olivia called for Katie and Basil as they were stuck in the bag together and to be taken far away. Fidget managed to get out to the roof and knocked the bricks down. He then limped off with them.

Katie used the marble to open the cage "Cherry! Olivia!" She cries. She then heard Basil needed help. She knew Basil would shout.

Dawson tried to help. Cherry and Olivia muffled for help as Fidget was taking them away. Basil fell with the blocks, but luckily, it did not kill him. Katie tried to undo Basil from the doll's string. Dawson hoped Basil wouldn't shout at the girl. Basil struggled as he tried to get himself free and blinked to Katie. Katie managed to get him undone. She shouldn't have let Olivia go or let her friend get in the trouble.

Basil didn't say anything, but he actually had a look of thanks to Katie and looked around for Fidget with Cherry and Olivia. "Now, where is that winged scoundrel?"

"He took them." Katie says softly.

Dawson put a paw on her shoulder.

Basil sighed. "That isn't good..." He actually sounded worried about the girls, knowing how attached Katie was with them.

Katie got angry with herself. "I should've been watching them! Now they've been taken and they could be getting hurt!" She says, both angrily and sadly.

"Now, now, we'll get them back, I'm sure of it," Basil tried to settle poor Katie.

Katie wiped her eyes. "Oh... Here." she sniffles handing him the list.

Dawson handed her a handkerchief. Basil hummed, then took a look at the list. It was a bit of scribbles, but he would take a closer look at it to examine it to see what it was for and maybe find out where it came from.

"I think Fidget dropped it..." Katie says quietly.

"Yes, he did take the things on the list." Dawson agrees.

"Don't worry you all..." Basil replied, seeming to have a soft spot as Dawson and Katie were sad with Olivia and Cherry taken away from them. "It isn't entirely hopeless." He gave an assuring smile, hoping the two of them still wouldn't be upset.

Dawson smiled a little. Katie still looked upset, but not as much now.

Basil looked to Katie softly too. He put his paw on her shoulder and smiled calmly to her. "We'll get them back."

Dawson nodded. Katie nodded too, slowly. Basil kept his smile, it was the nicest he had ever been to any one of them. Katie blushed under her fur. Dawson nervously headed back to Toby.

"I'm sure there's a chance, Miss Day..." Basil said softly and sweetly to Katie. "There's always a chance."

Katie nodded, then heard Toby growling. "We... Better go save Dawson." she says quietly.

"Quite..." Basil agreed, going with her to get to the doctor and 'enlarged' basset hound.

* * *

Katie soothed Toby. Dawson looked worried at Toby. Basil was interested in Katie's skills, but he got Toby to calm down in a way that wouldn't startle poor Dawson. Katie got on Toby. Toby waited for Basil and Dawson. Basil climbed up, helping Katie, then giving a 'helping paw' to Dawson to continue their perilous adventure.

Katie held onto Basil. Dawson tried holding on to Katie to stay up front this time. Basil, Katie, and Dawson were then off. Basil just hoped he could keep his promise that Cherry and Olivia would be okay by the time they would all find them. Katie looked grim.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" Basil commanded Toby as they went off. He needed to gather the evidence and ponder to where to find the girls.


End file.
